Love me like you do
by Greensparks2324
Summary: Harry can't sleep one night and decides to go for a wonder around the grounds. He bumps into Draco Malfoy and has a night he never expected...


A/N I've had this in mind for a while now, I apolgise if there are any typos. My keyboard is crap.

Disclaimer: None of the characters used belong to me. The only thing that does is this story and the plot itself.

I took inspiration from PARKXMIMI's video, "Love me like you do". Note the lyrics later on.

Oh and to Bradie, Ronbonga and Bank of Papau XD

*4th year*

Harry sighed for what must've been the 50th time that night. He just couldn't fall asleep. In the end, he got out of bed and rummaged around in his trunk, looking for his invisibility cloak. He put it on and slipped his way out into the main building. The hallways were silent, dark and forboding. Not wanting to risk getting caught by lighting up a light spell, he made his way out into the moonlit grounds.

The cold air hit him like a brick. He shivered, wishing he had brought his robes. It was too late to go and get them now.

He made his way over tothe lake. The moon shone on the lake, he removed his cloak and placed it next to him. The moon reflecting slightly on the silver lining of his cloak. He looked out into the lake, pulling his thin shirt closer to his body in a feeble attempt to keep warm. He was startled by a familiar voice.

"Out for a nightly stroll are we, Potter?"

He looked up to see Draco Malfoy looking back at him.

"Hello to you, too. I could ask you the same thing."

To Harry's surprise, Draco chuckled slightly and sat down next to him. They sat in a comfortable silence until Draco draped his robes over himself and Harry.

"You look freezing and that shirt can't be the warmest thing."

Harry smiled as a thank you. A light scent of citrus floated up from Draco's warm robes.

"So, Potter, what ARE you doing out here?"

"Couldn't sleep and in the end I got sick of it and came out here. You?"

Draco chuckled again.

"Exactly the same as you."

Harry sighed, his breath visible in the cold December air. His thoughts kept wondering to the Slytherin sat next to him. He'd always known that he'd liked Draco, but obviously never had the guts to tell the boy.

"Potter, do you remember that time, in the first year, when that troll was let in and everyone was flipping out? Oh that was funny."

Harry laughed. He remembered everyone screaming and the best bit, Draco himself was screaming.

"Yeah, or in Second year when Lockheart tried acting like he was all powerful and he said to us, "Don't worry, you'll still have your Potion's master when I'm through with him" and Snape was giving him a right look."

Draco let out a laugh Harry didn't know he had. It was a sweet laugh, he'd never heard Draco laugh before; excluding all the times he'd taken the piss out of him.

"Oh good lord that was great!"

The two 4th years laughed. Harry was happier than he had been in a long time. Draco was actually really nice when he was by himself. Draco laid down and Harry followed his lead. They stared at the starry sky.

"I wonder what it's like to grow up in a wizarding family." Harry wondered aloud. Draco sighed.

"And I wonder what it's like to grow up in a muggle family."

Harry laughed.

"Well, it's not that much fun. At least, my start in life wasn't. I had to live with the worst people."

Draco turned to look at Harry, grey eyes meeting his own green ones.

"What did they do to you? It's okay, you can trust me."

Harry bit his lip. He hadn't opened up to anyone about it. Not even Ron or Hermiome.

"Well, my cousin, Dudley, he was the Golden Boy. Aunt Petunia, my mum's sister, and my uncle Vernon would always lock me in the cupboard under the stairs. I was never treated like an actual person. Never invited to days out, never got new clothes that were for me. It's like I was just a shadow. Now I've come to Hogwarts, things are a bit better but I still dread going back there every year."

Harry could see Draco biting his lip in the dark.

"Jeez, I'm sorry to hear that, Harry. Well, growing up in a wizarding family depends on how rich you are to be honest."

Harry sighed again. Draco was still staring at him, biting his lip. Draco noticed and looked away, turning slightly pink. Harry smiled to himself. Could there be a chance that?... No. Of course there wasn't. Why would Draco like him, of all people?

"Harry, I know that this may sound... odd but I really need to tell you something. I like you, a lot more than I let on... Okay, enough with this cheesy crap. Basically, what I'm trying to say is, I love you..."

Harry grinned and his heart rate incresed. He couldn't believe it, Malfoy loved him, too.

"Did you just admit you loved me? You've treat me like crap for the past four years."

Draco scoffed.

"Come on, Potter. You're not THAT stupid, surely? Have you never heard the phrase, "If a boy is mean to you, he loves you?". I thought you would have picked up the hint by now! I'll understand if you don't feel the same though...I have been a real jerk to you..."

Harry was still trying to fight the urge to cry with happiness.

"Draco, I love you."

In the darkness, Harry could see Draco smile. It was a proper smile, a true one. Draco, Harry decided, had a beautiful smile. Draco reached a hand forward and linked it with Harry's. They laid back and looked at the stars. Harry looked over as Draco began to sing softly.

"You're the fear, I don't care, 'cause I've never been so high. Follow me, through the dark, let me take you past our satellites. You can see the world you've brought to life, to life..."

He noticed Harry staring and smiled.

"So love me like you do, love me like you do.."

Harry grinned back at him and leaned in slowly,placing his lips on Draco's. The two shared a soft kiss before Harry relaised that Draco had fallen asleep. He wrapped his arms around Draco and looked at the stars. A while later, Draco started turning and muttering. Lying still incase Harry had woken him, he listened to Draco's muttering. Draco breathed softly before muttering,

"Potter, run away with me."

He sighed again and a very quiet snore came from him,his breath visible in the December air. Harry smiled and lit up a warming charm. It wasn't long until he fell asleep too, heart racing at the thought that Draco loved him.

He was nudged awake. He opened his eyes slowly and groped for his glasses. It was still he found his glasses and his eyes adjusted, he looked over to see Draco.

"Morning, we should get up. The doors will open in fifteen minutes and it's going to be extremely awkward if someone like Filtch found his cuddling on the grass while we're supposed to be inside, not getting up for another two hours."

Harry nodded in agreement.

"What time is it?"

"Just gone 6am."

Harry sighed and sat up. Draco's hair was sticking up at odd angles. Harry couldn't help but smile, even though he probably looked worse. Draco smiled and kissed Harry. They got up, gathered their robes and walked back up to the school and entered. The hallways were silent. No one was up yet. Draco walked Harry to his common room. They hugged one last time.

"So, I'm in a relationship with Harry Potter. That is something my father should NOT hear about."

The two chuckled before departing. Harry entered the common room and silently slipped back up into the dorm, placing his invisibility cloak back into his trunk and climbed back in bed. He grinned as he heard the others get up two hours later. If only they knew what a great night he'd had.


End file.
